It Takes You
by VintageHeartss
Summary: They thought they would be camping, but didn't expect to end up in this forest. And now strange events are taking place. So what happens to Arthur and Alfred during this twisted trip ?


The car engine coughed as the tires began to slow down to a sudden stop. All around them was darkness and trees, lots of trees. They were officially lost. Arthur looked over at Alfred slowly from the passangers seat, his eyes wide with anger, but he did not say a word. Alfred tried to avoid any eye contact as he smiled sarcasticly at the woods around him.

"Welp... We're here !" Alfred tried to fake it, but Arthur was not convinced.

"You ran out of gas, didn't you." He said, not questioning it a bit.

"Psh ! Of course not... This is the camping sight location, we just have to, you know, find the perfect spot..." Alfred explained with a nervous laugh afterwards. Arthur shook his head and looked around at the identical trees for a while.

"Alright." He finally said.

After taking a couple of items they had packed with them in the trunk for camping, they began their journey through the woods in search of the best location to pitch their tent. It was silent, only the sound of their own footsteps crunching through the grass and leaves were audible. Alfred led the way, as Arthur followed close behind, looking left in right cautiously, and watching Alfred's back at the same time. The further they entered the forest, the darker it became. Arthur tugged at Alfred's arm, holding onto the sleeve only slightly. Alfred smiled.

"That's right, I have a flashlight." Alfred reached into his bag as his hand skimmed around the inside eventually pulling out the flashlight and turning it on in Arthur's eyes.

"Ouch ! You almost blinded me you idiot !" He shouted.

"Sorry." Alfred said with a slight chuckle, then they continued walking.

He shone the light over the dirt path they walked on and over into the trees, when suddenly Arthur stopped in his tracks. Alfred happened to look behind him before he could walk to far away, noticing Arthur in his trance state. He walked back over to him with a worried look on his face.

"Arthur, what is it ?"

He did not respond.

"Arthur, is everything alright ?"

"I saw something... It was tall...thin...it looked like a man, but...it had no facial features, just plain white... You didn't feel that ?!" Arthur tugged on his shirt hard.

"Feel what ?"

"His presence... Before I even saw him, I knew something was there... I felt a shockwave go through my body, and for a second it felt like my vision was going. How did you not feel that ?"

"I don't know... But if what you're telling me is true, I suggest we get the heck out of here." Alfred said.

"Agreed..."

Alfred was not convinced with Arthur's story. _He's played these games with me before. He has a wild imagination as it is, _He thought. _He probably saw one of his imaginary friends_, he convinced himself. As they walked more cautiously through the eerie woods, in the distance they saw two lights. As they approached closer, they recognized them as headlights of a truck.

"Hey look, another person ! Maybe they can help us find a good place to crash !" Alfred said, turning to Arthur with a big smile on his face. But again, Arthur was not convinced.

"Are you sure that's a good idea ? It could be anybody... It could be a killer for all you know." Arthur said.

"Oh come on Iggs, this is an oppurtunity right in front of us, and I'm going to take it."

Alfred approached the truck while Arthur followed far behind. After looking inside all the windows, he confermed that there was no one inside, so Arthur hurried up next to him again, holding onto his sleeve once more. They walked the perimeter of the truck to check for unlocked doors, until they got to the trunk. On the trunk was a page that seemed to have been torn right out of a notebook. It was sticking to the back of the trunk and written on it were the words _Always Watching, No Eyes. _Alfred stared at the note, reading it over and over again with creased brows. Arthur began to panic.

"That's him..." He said.

"What's who ?" Alfred asked.

"Him... The one I saw... He had no eyes, but he was..._watching me..._"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Iggs, this is a load of crap." He ripped the page from off the truck and dragged Arthur's hold on him forward.

Suddenly as they walked, the wind began to blow slightly heavier, and in the distance was the sound of a loud thud, almost as if someone was stomping, hard, repeatitivaly.

"What is that noise..." Arthur trembled.

"Maybe someone's having a bonfire and they're playing bongos or something !" Alfred tried to stay positive, but yet again, Arthur was not convinced.

The flashlight was starting to dim, but Alfred spotted something on a thick tree, it was another page. As they came closer to it, Arthur read it aloud.

"Don't Look, Or It Takes You..." It read. "What does that mean..?"

"It means some little kid with bad handwriting is trying to scare us." Alfred replied, ripping the page from off the tree. "Haha, very funny kid ! But you're not fooling anyone !" He shouted. Arthur covered his mouth quickly after.

"Shh ! I don't think this is a joke, Alfred... I saw him with my own eyes. I swear..."

"I see _you're_ in on the joke too, huh ? Okay, I get it. Jokes on me ! You just want to scare me don't you ? You're trying to get back at me for that one time when I tricked you into wearing a dress in front of your queen...(slight smirk).. Well I'm not falling for it ! You're on your own now, _pal_." Alfred said. He yanked his arm free from Arthur's grasp and walked away.

"NO, Alfred, wait ! It's not a joke ! I promise... Please... don't leave me..." Arthur pleaded, but Alfred already dissapeared into the darkness.

Left alone with no flashlight, Arthur shook violently in the dark abandonded woods.

Alfred continued on, feeling a slight bit of guilt in his stomach for leaving Arthur behind, but he wan't buying his honesty. Eventually, he made it to a building. It wasn't all that big, and it had a flat top. As he entered inside of it, his footsteps echoed. The building was a series of hallways, and almost looked like a rest area. He tried to control his breathing as he shone the flashlight around, turning each corner with slight caution, until again, on the wall he saw another page. _Where...where are all these pages coming from ? Arthur sure has a lot of time on his hands to travel the whole forest and hang these up everywhere._ He pondered to himself. He ripped down the page and read it in his hands.

"You Can't Run." It read.

Slightly disturbed, Afred folded the page in his back pocket with the rest and let out a big huff, as the thudding noise around him grew more extreme. He walked away from the wall, but as he turned the corner, there it was...

It had no facial features, as Arthur said. It was tall, and slender. It wore a black suit, like a man, but growing out of its sides were long, curvy tentacle-like arms. Alfred stopped in his tracks, shocked. Before he could make any sudden move, he felt the shockwave through his body, the same one Arthur had told him about. His vision started to go to static, and the image of the slender man's expressionless face was the only thing he could see. He screamed in horror as the sound echoed through the halls and out into the woods, until all that came out his mouth was a gasp of breath, and no more.

Arthur, hidden behind a large tree, curled up in a ball, heard the scream. He recognized it and jumped to his feet.

"Alfred !?" He panicked. He started running as fast as he could, through the trees and toward the area where he heard the scream. He was out of breath, but he kept going until finally he reached the building.

Sprinting, through the maze of halls, he called out Alfred's name. There were tears in his voice. _Alfred...Alfred ! _He continued, until he finally found him lying on the ground. His body had been stripped of all color, and he almost looked transparent the way his flashlight shone on his body next to him. Arthur's eyes widened as he touched his arm gently.

"No...no...NO ! NO, this can't happen... This _can't_...Alfred...no..." Arthur cried next to him as Alfred slowly became more and more transparent. He was drifting away. Dissapearing. Arthur touched his chest gently, but he could not feel his skin. Within a few minutes, Alfred was gone. He had evaporated and Arthur sat there alone, a tear falling onto the ground were Alfred once lied. He then got up and turned away from the scene...

And as he turned, there it was.

_It had no facial features. It was tall, and Slender. It wore a black suit, like a man, but growing out of its sides were long, curvy tentacle-like arms_... And it took him.


End file.
